


Ladies & Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space

by sarcactus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/pseuds/sarcactus
Summary: Ryan does this for Ray because, well, he'll do anything for Ray. It just so happens to work out in his favor.Or: You ever fuck around with your best friend and get high?





	Ladies & Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my new bestie who graced me with the knowledge of using commas...maybe too many commas.  
> Read Matt's amazing, beautiful, and just stunning works! His ao3 user is jackpiss

He’d finally convinced him. Ray had finally convinced Ryan to smoke weed. They’d been best friends since childhood, thanks to their families, and even though Ryan was older by a couple years he had usually strayed away from any and all kinds of drugs. There was never really any real reason, just too busy with other things, Ryan supposed. Also, Ray really wanted to see what he would be like high and well Ryan had always been a sucker for doing whatever Ray wanted.  
-  
“Okay so this was a big decision, I know, but I think it was definitely the right one,” Ray said while turned away from Ryan, fiddling with god knows what.  
“Ray, it’s not that big a deal, okay? I’m comfortable in my decision you don’t have to try to persuade me,” Ryan mentioned, feeling confident for once about a decision he had made.  
“What? No, I wasn’t talking to you, Ry. I was talking to myself because I decided we're gonna eat edibles instead of smoking like super last minute,” Ray mentioned and then added on as an afterthought, “...but this was totally well thought out. You’re in great hands.”  
Ryan wasn’t so sure about that, until he saw that dumb grin Ray flashed at him and then all his worries subsided.  
“No, but really, don’t worry. I got these brownies from someone I trust and in my experience, it’s easier to get high your first time off of brownies over smoking,” Ray reassured Ryan.  
“Okay that’s fine I mean I trust your judgement...you definitely know more about this than I do.”  
-  
Ryan sat there for awhile unsure whether or not it had hit him until it did. It wasn’t an instant hit, but suddenly he had the realization that he felt like he was in another dimension.  
“Ray, dude...Raaaaaaay.”  
“Yes, Ry?”  
“I think I feel it. I definitely feel something,” Ryan closed his eyes and continued. “I feel like I’m in outer space and wait-woah-there's like this pressure on the left side of my body...is that okay? Wait, am I okay?” He opened his eyes to see Ray closer than before.  
“Dude, you’re fine I think you’re talking about my hand on your arm. I just wanted to keep you grounded.” Ray explained then removed his hand. “I just want to make sure your high is a good one. I may have let you eat a little too much with that last bite and I just want you to be okay for the night.”  
“Yeah no I feel fine, I feel really good actually, I feel uhhh hungry? Yeah super hungry,” Ryan realized, looking down at his stomach.  
“Well we can go grab some food from downstairs,” Ray said while standing.  
“Hmm about that. I can’t stand.”  
“You what?”  
“I definitely can’t stand,” Ryan commented looking up at Ray.  
“Yes, you can don’t be silly.”  
“If you make me walk I’m gonna fall over your balcony just before the stairs and it’ll be a travesty. I can already see the headlines in the newspapers: “High teen dies from fall over balcony, parents terrified”’ Ryan rambled, Ray just shook his head and smiled.  
“I definitely let you eat too much of that brownie.”  
Ryan just looked back up at Ray and smiled.  
“Okay, I’ll go grab the food alone then since it really hasn’t hit me yet. Stay right here and I’ll be quick!” Ray said leaving and closing the door behind him.  
Ryan sat for a bit looking around aimlessly and then decided he was a bit chilly. He pulled up the blanket Ray had on his bed and wrapped it around him. It felt like heaven and no, he was not exaggerating. Right then and there he was positive that in the afterlife the first thing they do is wrap you in this blanket because it’s the softest thing to have ever been made.  
Ryan continued to run his fingers across that blanket as Ray re-entered the room. He didn’t even notice him until he was right in front of his face with food.  
“Ray, this is the most amazing thing my fingers have ever graced.”  
Ray just grinned and nodded. “I know that’s definitely my favorite blanket high and sober, it's just so soft. So, so, so soft… actually, I’ll trade you chips for the blanket.” Ray offered, reaching for the chips.  
“Or listen here. Crazy idea. We share.” Ryan countered, opening up the side of the blanket for Ray to slide in while simultaneously making grabby hands for the chips.  
“Okay deal, but first let me put on some music. It’s such a different thing listening to music high,” Ray told Ryan while pulling out his phone and putting on his music. He then slid under the blanket and handed Ryan the chips.  
“Wow, I can hear every note inside of my body” Ryan said while chuckling. “It feels tingly.” Ray just nodded his head in agreement. His high was kind of a slow build, but it was impacting him now. He reached inside the bag of chips and ate a handful.  
“Wow...these are the best chips I’ve ever had, Ry” Ray said, grabbing for more.  
“I know I can’t believe how much is enhanced right now… It’s kind of crazy if you think about it”.  
“If you think about how good these chips are?”  
“No, no. Just the fact that we’re both here right now existing and especially in each others lives,” Ryan said seriously while looking, what Ray seemed to think, was into his soul.  
“Definitely crazy.” Ray agreed, not really even thinking about it, just hoping Ryan would stop staring so intensely at him.  
“Is-is there something on my face?” Ray questioned Ryan, still not really sure why Ryan was staring at him so intensely.  
“No, just I feel like I’m really seeing you right now, you know? Like all your qualities are just hidden in your eyes and your secrets in your hair and your jokes on your lips,” Ryan said moving his eyes along with his words.  
Ray wanted to say something, but he was sitting there, Ryan staring at his lips, and suddenly everything felt surreal. He suddenly realized how close their faces were and cursed, but also thanked his fucked up depth perception because suddenly he was seeing Ryan like it was for the first time. He did, however, curse the want inside of him that said he needed to kiss Ryan. Like suddenly it was the only thing that mattered in the whole world and well actually maybe it was. Ray had wanted to kiss Ryan before, but that was mostly because he was lonely and Ryan was there for him. This time it felt different. This time it felt like it was the most crucial piece of the puzzle that he was missing from his life.  
“Ray?” Ryan asked him.  
“Yeah, Ry?” Ray responded still looking into his eyes.  
“I don’t think your inner monologue was as inner as you thought it was.”  
Oh-oh-well that wasn’t great, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.  
“It’s okay though,” Ryan added on “I was staring at your lips and all I wanted was to feel them against mine”.  
Ray registered that, but also didn’t really until he realized Ryan was actually even closer than before.  
“Is that okay though? I mean I want it to be okay.” Ryan asked, concern written on his face.  
Ray’s face lit up. Even high and he was a gentleman. Ray was speechless and kind of already breathless and they hadn’t even kissed yet.  
“Yes, yeah that's definitely okay,” Ray told him, not really sure how to answer otherwise.  
Ryan gave him a goofy smile and leaned their foreheads together, even after all the chips his breath smelt minty to Ray so he closed his eyes and inhaled the smell. Ray was thinking of the nice clean and slightly minty smell when he was brought back to the moment as Ryan hastily pushed his lips against his. His scruff was harsh, but his lips were smooth and his hands were soft against Ray’s neck. The kiss sent energy through Ray almost as if he was struck by lightning in the best way possible. Their lips moved together in a perfect motion or well he assumed it was perfect because this was definitely the best kiss he’d ever experienced. He ran his hand through Ryan’s hair and settled it on his chest while the other touched the side of his face.  
And well Ryan was definitely changing his mind because the first thing that happens in the afterlife is having a kiss as delicate as the one he was sharing right now with Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't amazing, but we out here trying to provide content for this ship. also the title doesn't make sense other than the fact that it's a masterpiece of an album to listen to while high!


End file.
